


Bathing with my father

by Ricklennax



Category: God of War
Genre: Bathing with dad, Bathing/Washing, Excitation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Innocent boy, M/M, Only one phase, alone with daddy, daddy - Freeform, naked, naked by the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricklennax/pseuds/Ricklennax
Summary: The boy begins to discover his sexuality





	Bathing with my father

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the game events

The dusk was about to fall in the Midgard, so the boy was soon to return home. He spent it in the woods playing on the snow and trees to forget his bow a bit.

Atreus loved the beauty of this forest and everything around it, it was normal to always end up dirty by mud and dampened by the humidity of the environment.

"Boy" He heard the voice of his father who had returned from his hunt for dinner.

"I'll be right away!" The boy called the man back.

Actually I was trying to delay his arrival as much as possible, he was having a lot of fun right now.

"Boy!" He heard again the voice of his father who called him.

The boy grumbling gets up from the floor to go home. He could see the birds in their nests huddled and the squirrels going back to the trees, it was already getting dark.

He had wandered far into the forest, so his arrival home had to be delayed. Not that I was lost, in fact I knew a lot of this forest with marked trees, if not because I always used to go to the river to feed the fish.

When the boy saw the lanterns he could know that he was back home. He was tense with the cold that was beginning to feel and see his father who was waiting at the door of the house with a serious expression which was already a permanent grimace on him.

"Where have you been, boy?" Kratos looked at his son "You're all dirty"

"Sorry father ... I just played in the woods"  
The boy tilts his head somewhat embarrassed for saying that to his father.

The man shakes his head in a signal that enters the house, the boy enters as ordered so that he closes the door behind him.

Atreus puts aside his boots leaving his bare feet. He could feel the frozen ground on his warm feet, the yawning to lie on his bed, he was very exhausted.

"No" Kratos catches your attention "You sleep after being clean"

The little boy sighs to just sit on his bed, he could hear the wind blowing out strongly, he had arrived on time.

The Spartan proceeds to heat water so that his son can get a grip, he hoped he would not get sick again by doing this at that time. Atreus just waited sitting on his bed, the house felt pretty cool compared to where a blizzard started.

He looked at his father who just sat watching him, he could even think it was a war for the one who turned first. He looked at his son in detail, maybe he thinks about what this boy has grown up since he was born.

Without his mother here the boy was forced to live with that man who sometimes seemed not to want him, he must be aware of this.

"The water is ready, boy" Kratos breaks the silence still looking at Atreus.

"I'm sorry" The boy gets up to take the water, but as soon as he tries to take it he feels his hand burn and reflexively removes it quickly.

"Leave, I'll do it" The Spartan responds by looking at that somewhat silly action on the part of the boy.

He feels stupid for having done such foolishness, but he does not say a word about what he did.

"Boy" Kratos indicates to the boy to later enter the bathroom with the water in his hands "Take off your clothes and leave it on the table while filling the bucket"

The boy sighs and begins to undress.

He takes off his fur vest, which had been dyed with mud and mud, continued to remove the long-sleeved coat that kept him warm. He feels the fresh air on his bare chest, it was a pleasant sensation and does not prevent shuddering from such contact. Then he removes his pants with difficulty.

The boy only keeps a small skirt that acted like a belt, right there he covered his private parts.

Atreus stops to look at his naked body, it is not strange because it is his body, but the boy felt strange to touch under his loincloth.

He turns to look at his father who was watching him from the bathroom door waiting for him to finish what he was doing.

The boy feels his face burn and the shame flowing over him. He felt humiliated in the eyes of his father for having done this.

Kratos only looked at the boy's body, he seemed to observe everything he could, it did not seem to bother him.

"Come in, boy." The father suggests and moves away to heat the food.

The boy goes to the bathroom, it was not very spacious but it was enough for his needs, the lighthouse on the outside tree illuminated the room completely.

Take a bucket and proceed to fill it with hot water to start showering.

Feel the water running through your hair, freeing space for your body. The liquid drains over his small chest making him sigh for the temperature. He could feel his loincloth being dampened little by little by the drops of water.

The steam gradually made the room a warmer place, but what the boy now wanted was to explore his body.

Then look at his arms so weak, he did not look like a strong boy right now, he did not have muscles or a defined abdomen like his father. It was a little discouraging to think about that, but it was promised that as an adult that would change.

The bucket after a while had already been empty, was already clean to sleep this night.

When he left the room he could see his father who was busy hoeing the deer he had brought for the meal.

As soon as he stepped forward, the man looked at his son who was already clean.

"clear, for you to eat" The man says seeing his body dripping.

Atreus takes one of the skins to dry his body, the single steam from the bathroom made the house feel warmer.

"Leave that and come and eat" Kratos announces the boy.

The boy then sets aside that to sit at the table and wait for the food.

The man serving the food remained static for a moment when he saw the semi-naked boy who was waiting.

"For what is this?" Ask the eldest.

"I do not have clean clothes, what's wrong?" The boy comments "You always walk without a shirt"

"Well, you're never like that ..." She leaves the food on the table. "But I guess it's okay, as long as you do not get sick."

He had almost forgotten, soon they would take a trip to the great mountain to deposit the ashes of his mother.

The boy wanted to show that he was ready and could make the trip, he could not get sick.

The dinner was not very fluid, it was actually as usual, neither of them spoke much.

It was strange, the man was always on the lookout for the boy and see everything he was doing, but during the meal he kept looking at him, maybe now he thinks he is rebellious.

The boy realizes something "Father, you're dirty with blood" He asks "Why do not you take a bath too?"

The man just says "I'm fine, boy"

He does not decide to question. After lunch the boy lies down for now if he can sleep. He actually felt comfortable sleeping without clothes although it felt strange not to wear all those coverages.

Actually the loincloth he wore was quite thin, he could often feel a strange contact between him and his lower part.

Kratos actually ate very little, he preferred to keep looking at the boy, maybe he tries to see if he's okay.

For the next morning the boy could already notice the absence of the father who surely must be out looking for more food for the trip that was approaching.

The boy sits on the bed and noticed a strange sweat in the loincloth.

With care that his father was not at home, he wondered what had happened to him. Carefully lift the fabric that covered it to look under there.

He could notice strange marks on his underwear and cock. A viscous liquid, had he urinated during the night? It felt strange.

Try not to take much importance, perhaps it was a work of some rune or some enchantment but could not confirm anything.

He gets up to have a breakfast, he could notice that his clothes were not there, maybe the man had taken them to clean them in the stream.

When he left the cabin he could feel his body shudder from the cold. He could feel his senses freeze, he never left without clothes.

How is it that his father can walk bare-chested with this cold? If he could feel his breasts harden with the cold air.

He had nothing else to do but stay inside today and practice some of the old language.

He reviews words that his mother gave them a meaning, often with animals or figures to make it easier for the boy to remember them.

He stayed this way all day, he did not like to be alone here, he began to regret walking around the house naked.

To pass the time he decides to take out his diary from under his pillow to write something.

\- Yesterday I decided to be more like my father, mother used to say that he used to wear only a skirt, so, I decided to go with that garment that he used to wear, I think that makes me more like him .. -

\- Although .. I can not find my clothes. I suspect that they flew in the blizzard and now they are walking through the woods, I do not know .. But I want to prove that I can endure this climate like my father, I will, I will overcome this. -

The night is present with the arrival of his father who was covered in dust, he could see that his ax had traces of blood, so he had surely faced someone today.

"Where were you?" The boy gets up to go with his father "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine ... Unfortunately I could not bring something to eat" The man feels exhausted in his bed.

"Oh ... It does not matter, I feel like I'm going to burst from yesterday's food." He mentions sitting on his bed.

Kratos looks at the boy again "Why are you still like Atreus?"

"I can not find my clothes ... I think it's lost, did you take it somewhere?"

"I think if I had taken it to wash I would remember it, boy"

He sighs disillusioned and with many questions, he began to miss his warm clothes, he missed going out and playing outside.

The man cleans the table because the boy had messed up enough with yesterday's food. Then put the heater back on so the boy gets confused.

For a few minutes after the Spartan takes the hot water, then curiosity comes to the boy.

"Why the water?, I'm not dirty" Mentions the looking.

"You do not" Walk to the bathroom "I do"

He is surprised by this, he had never seen that gentleman take a bath, well, maybe it was not so strange not to see him do it, because he was never with more than one day!

He just waited, he did not know what he was waiting for, but he expected something. I did not have anything to do right now, so I kept looking at the ceiling.

The voice of his father called "Boy"

"What's wrong, father?" The boy responds by standing in front of the bathroom door.

The wet hand of his father comes out with his clothes "Put them on the table"

"It's okay" He responds while taking the clothes.

The man closes the door again, the boy had to use both hands to carry all his father's clothes which weighed heavily. Then he leaves them on the table.

Atreus was trying to read a little overloaded from the wall on his bed, the sound of the water making it difficult to concentrate.

He ends up getting frustrated by the constant sound so he stops reading that book and keeps writing in his diary.

\- My father makes a lot of noise when he showers, it is quite annoying to try to sleep. Mother always told me that she did not cry so much when she was little, he makes more noise than I did as a baby. -

The sound made him think, yesterday the boy had looked at his body a lot, could it be that the father did too?.

He does not know why he started thinking about it, but he lets his imagination run. Unlike him, his father had muscles and a defined abdomen, which the boy did not have.

He felt quite embarrassed by this, he wanted to be strong but he would never have a body similar to his father's.

\- Diary .. In a few days we will go to the mountain to take the ashes of mother, I am ready .. But I do not feel that my body is. -

\- My body is very delicate, I am not like my father, I do not have any strength and I want to be able to feel that I will be useful for the trip. What should I do? -

Then he could hear the door open, the steam slowly made the man appear between the sight and the smoke. Quickly Atreus keeps his diary, it would be very shameful for his father to see his thoughts.

That gentleman wore his bandages clean, almost intact, why he never took them off ?, but that does not interest him right now.

The boy looked at the wet body of the father, his strong muscles and that abdomen. Again he felt his face burn for some reason, maybe it was that he was envious of this.

Kratos then closes the bathroom door and takes the skins that his son had used to dry, remaining fresh and almost dry.

"Is something a boy?" He asks looking at the boy.

He shakes his head trying not to look, maybe he felt uncomfortable, but after all he's just a child, curiosity was bigger.

Kratos growls as usual, sits on his bed, apparently preparing to sleep.

It felt strange, then the boy could feel the fabric again brush his cock. He felt uncomfortable hardening that was under there, could look as the fabric rose a little and then covered with his hands nervous.

He felt embarrassed and confused, this had not happened before, why does this have to happen now?

"Boy"

"Yes?" Responds nervous.

"Stand up" the father replies.

Then he got nervous, why now, did not want him to look at this, could feel his whole face burning like hot fire, tried to deny himself mentally but could not do anything.

He had to obey, stood up in his father's eyes with an erection that struggled to get out of his little garment.

The man only looks at the boy, it was a surprise that he did not reprimand him, let him sleep not without first giving him some very brief but important words.

The shame pursued him all night, I could not stop thinking about this shameful experience, but I ended up falling asleep.

The next morning he woke up, looks at himself and his body again, again felt embarrassed to see his garment stained by that liquid on her.

\- Daily, I think I'm bewitched .. -

\- I do not know what's wrong with me ... "Friend". Lately I have felt that it hardens and when I wake up it seems that I pee, but it does not seem like urine .. -

\- This started to happen since I lost my clothes, mother never told me about this, I'm not sure ... -

\- Father just told me it's normal, it was something called .. "Puberty". I've never heard about it, I can not get a meaning out why those runes I've never seen them, it seems to be a word invented by him or something like that .. -

The boy pauses for the same thought. He did not know why it happened, but he would not let it ruin his day anyway.

It ends by leaving the writing half done. Have a quick breakfast to leave without worrying about saving your book.

Note that the temperature was not as usual. It was cold, but unlike yesterday I could now go out and play, although it seemed that sooner or later a storm would arrive.

He felt that he could not go naked, he had tried to look for his clothes these two days but apparently he had really gotten lost.

But it does not matter, take your bow and arrows just in case and go out into the yard of the house.

He passed it again until sunset outside, he wasted no time, he wanted to take advantage of the day he had lost.

Then he heard a strange sound coming from among the trees, it was the sound of an animal asking for help.

The boy does not doubt a second and leaves the land of his house to see a poor deer bleeding on the ground.

The sadness made him try to help him, he tried a way to cure him but it only ended up being stained with blood, it was something terrible that he could look at.

He had no choice but to quote a song of rest for the poor animal which had died.

"Boy"

Atreus turns to look at his father who looked at everything.

"Someone killed him, father" The boy looks at the animal again "I just wanted him to be at peace"

It was rather regrettable for all this, his mother was the one who did this work when he was the one who hunted.

Feel the hand of his father on his shoulder "Come home boy"

He agrees, but denies that the deer is the meal of the day because he was blessed to leave this plane of life.

When they got home and the day had passed, it was already three days that Atreus felt he was flying by.

"What were you thinking about ,?" Kratos takes the boy's shoulder firmly. "Do not you think there are people out there who can see you like this?"

The boy just let out a "I'm sorry"

The man had messed up his hands and had to kill several Draugr out there to prevent them from being close to home and now the boy felt that the forest was all his own.

But he did not start screaming, he was too tired for this, he just wanted to take a quick bath and sleep peacefully.

"Do not think we've finished talking, boy" Kratos warns him as he leaves the house leaving the water warming.

The boy crosses his arms annoyed, what fault did he have with his clothes ?, That man who is his father is who should get him something to wear, but it seemed that he was not interested in what his son needs.

His thoughts were interrupted when the storm was present, it had been slow to enter his father.

The man enters completely wet with more firewood to keep the house warm.

"Help me with this". Kratos calls the boy.

He helps his father put the wood on the fire making the atmosphere more pleasant, then the Spartan began to remove his wet clothes.

For a moment the boy was surprised, perhaps his thoughts were starting to be quite out of place because there should be nothing wrong, it's his father and he would not do it on purpose.

He ignored himself by concentrating on his book, but he looked over it.

His clothes fell on the table, his muscles were giants which made him envy more, he had never seen a person stronger than he in his entire life.

Then I watched this belt off with the back garments, noticing a garment similar to the one he used, but it was quite big with a bulge inside it.

Atreus could see his book shaking with his own hands, he could feel that he was being burned alive, he was sweating a lot and he wanted to be at this moment already asleep.

The man was not stupid and he had already noticed that attitude, he knew what he was doing, so he could only see his son.

"Atreus"

He tries not to sound nervous, he did not even want to look "Father?"

"You've had an exhausting day today, you're pretty sweaty and nervous about the deer" Then he drops the question "Do you want to bathe with me, son?"

The nerves of Atreus did not diminish, just the opposite. He had no memory of bathing as a child with his father, not even relating it to any experience with water.

"Does he say it, sir?" It's the only thing he could say.

Then he can feel his father's arms lift him, those muscles rub against him and he could feel that this was wrong.

Atreus covered his face completely flushed with his hands wishing that this was not real, he could not believe that this was happening, he did not know how to react. He could hear his father let out a small laugh at this action of the boy.

It was quite light, despite this the ghost of Sparta was capable enough to carry a large tree. His hands were able to completely break the child, but he carried it delicately as if it were a small baby.

The boy without looking could feel as the man left him on the wooden floor of the tree, carefully open his eyes and could look at him.

"What's wrong with you today, kid?" The man looked with some concern "It's just a bath"

"I'm fine .." I was trying to sound as normal as possible "It's just the first time I'm swimming with you"

"That's not true" Kratos mentions "I used to bathe as a child because you were afraid of drowning"

It seemed that his face was turning redder, it did not fit in his head that he had said that as a child, it sounded so silly.

"Yes but ..." He tried to say a word.

"You've been very stressed lately, let me do the work, like when you were a little Atreus"

Kratos this time sounded with a playful tone, rarely the boy felt a show of affection from his father.

Atreus felt quite uncomfortable just looking at the floor with his hands in the only garment he had while the man knelt and let the hot water fall on his head.

The boy knew what would happen if this continued, he knew he would have his male member hard again if this continued, but he did not have the courage to stop his father.

I wanted to see this first experience as something less uncomfortable, I just bathed with his father, why does this have to be so embarrassing?

"Atreus, do you want me to cleanse you?" He asks her.

"I ..." The boy's face was completely a tomato, he was beside himself, he wanted to say many words but none came out of his mouth.

He nodded unconsciously, for the father it was easy to just pass the soap over the body of his son who just let him do what he wanted.

To tell the truth, he only worried about cleaning the boy over his own hygiene.

In a way tickling to feel those big arms on his delicate skin. Atreus towards funny grimaces trying not to laugh, that would have been much stranger still.

"What do you think is so funny, boy?" The father mentions when he sees the boy laugh.

"You tickle" responds feeling the older man's hands.

The man growls again, he did not think anything could be funny.

"Turn around" Kratos ordered.

The boy still felt uncomfortable with all this, but at least he could have a little fun, there was not a huge silence here.

Turning away from his father was not something he used to do. He could feel the man's presence gently rubbing his back causing the boy to shudder, he had never felt anything like this before.

Even when his mother was the one who did the work of cleaning the child, he could think that this had not happened before.

"You have many marks on your little back" Mentions Kratos.

"Oh ... I guess walking without clothes already made me get a rash" He turns around before the conversation gets tense.

Kratos returns to moisten the boy's body with the water, taking with him soap and dirt, he was clean.

Atreus could notice how the water also moistened the body of his father, so he takes the soap.

"What are you planning, boy?" Kratos looked at the boy.

"Let me help you now me" The boy speaks.

He felt nervous about doing this but it seemed that the man was not trying to stop him.

The boy passes the soap through his father's chest, could now see more closely that body that caught his attention, put his hands on it was something strange.

You could notice repentance. He went from trying to help with encouragement to little by little stop the speed until just look at the ground with pain while doing it slowly and without care.

Kratos takes the boy's hand making him look at him "What was that boy?"

Atreus was still looking at the ground quite downcast "I'm not like your father .."

"What do you mean?" He asks, still looking at him.

"How do I plan to be able to go to the top of the mountain if I am very weak? I do not have muscles like you, I do not have the body of a man and I do not have the necessary strength ..." I could feel that I was shedding tears "Mother ... I promised Mother"

The father saw how the boy tried to avoid the tears, everything that was happening was his fault. It was a mistake to think that the boy should be like his father.

"Do not say that, boy" He takes it from his shoulders so that he looks at it "You do not have to be like me, you have to be yourself, I read your diary"

The boy looks up with such an impression for this, for a moment maybe he would have reacted to the anger just because he looked at his diary, but tried to control himself.

"You are going through a hormonal stage, it is part of growing up, neither your mother nor I, we could never talk to you about sex" Declares Kratos in the least strong way he could give.

"Never listen to that word, is it a rune?" Question the unbeliever boy "A meal?"

"What you are experiencing is excitement, it is normal, although it is something unpleasant that other people know .. But I am your father so you do not have to be sorry"

Little by little Atreus understood more of the subject, at last he is learning something from his father "Wooow, and you also used to feel this?"

"Yes" Responds between a grunt something strange for confessing it.

"So the bathroom thing was just to explain all this ... Was not it easier ... Just talk?" Atreus falls into account.

"I was ... But I did not know how to bring up the subject ..." Father admits, he had already been very embarrassed this day.

"So it gets that big?" He begins to babble as he always does "How big is yours father?"

"Boy!" Kratos exclaims.

"Sorry Sir" Respond trying not to laugh.

"With respect to all this child, you will one day be a man, for better or worse your sexual preference will not matter to me"

"Wait, what?" The boy comes out of his reflections.

Later, the boy could feel more calm knowing that it was just a stage and nothing strange to do with a child and his father.

"Father .. Will you tell me where my clothes are?" Asks the boy lying on his bed.

"Look under your bed"

Atreus is left with an expression of "enriched?", Almost sighing while cursing the world of not being more attentive.

He bends to see under the bed, Kratos seeing this toze looking away, already had these very strange days.

The boy can see it, there were his furs, his shoes and pants, he had fallen off the table ..

"I can not believe that all the time they were under my bed ...". He takes them out from there down to put them on his bed.

"Thank goodness ..." Kratos yawns "Sleeping"

Atreus agrees with this saying that it takes advantage, few minutes lasted peace because he could feel the body of his son on him.

"Boy?"

"I just want to sleep with my father" replies the exhausted.

"Could you dress up, boy? .." Looking at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow without fail ..." Responds the boy surrounding his father's body with his hand while he falls asleep.

A strangled sigh comes out of Kratos's chest so he can finally rest without more plans in mind.

He felt a bad father for being an attraction for his son, he would apologize to his wife but she may not be there for these things anymore.

The Spartan had apparently got rid of a great deal of weight when talking about sexuality with the boy, sooner or later he would surely have more questions, he will have to put up with this kid.


End file.
